Bane
'Bane '''is the titular character of Tom Hardy's House of Bane, voiced by animator ThePivotsXXD. The character is a reimagining of the villain played by Tom Hardy in ''The Dark Knight Rises, as if he were the father of a family of four. The character is a very reliable father who often finds himself in tricky situations and much of his humor comes from the use of his catchphrases from the original movie. The character was created by Chuck Dixon, Doug Moench, and Graham Nolan, first appearing in Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 in January 1993, about 20 years before House of Bane was released. In 2012, The Dark Knight Rises ''was released, directed by Christopher Nolan, and featured a Bane portrayed by British actor Tom Hardy. This version of Bane eventually became well-known online. In late 2012, BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD conceived ''House of Bane ''and released it in January 2013, written primarily by BuddyComics and animated by ThePivotsXXD. ThePivotsXXD supplied most of the voices for the cartoon, including Bane. Bane's voice was created by changing the effects on his recordings on Audacity. His ability to sound like Hardy has garnered much good feedback from fans. Biography In the original short, Bane was shown doing many fatherly duties with his three children. First, he checks in on his son Bane Jr., who is still completely his homework. When Bane Jr. asks to eat dinner before homework, Bane replies, "Well, when you finish that homework, you have my permission to ''dine." After, Bane travels to Gotham High School to hear about Austin skipping out of school for the past few weeks. The principal offers three weeks detention as punishment, but Bane refuses, saying "No, his punishment must be more severe." Then the principal asks if five weeks is enough and Bane agrees. And then at night, Bane is reading a story to Bane Jr., who is afraid of the darkness. Bane then gives his speech from the original movie about darkness. On Valentine's Day, Bane and Batman are sitting on a bench in the park and Bane tells Batman he needs to ask him something. When Batman asks what it is, Bane offers Batman some little chocolate bats, gaining Batman's love. Quotes *"Well, when you finish that homework, you have my permission to dine." *"No, his punishment must be more severe." *"You're afraid of the darkness, my boy? Well, there's no need to fear. I was born in the darkness, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was a young child...Goodnight." *"Happy Valentine's Day from me, Bane." Category:Characters Category:House of Bane Trivia *Most of Bane's dialogue is adapted from ''The Dark Knight Rises ''reworded or in different context. *In the movie, Bane does not have a family but his love interest is Talia al Ghul. Instead of Talia, his wife is Jane. *The voice of Bane is done by ThePivotsXXD, who uses many effects on Audacity to perfect the voice. External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bane_(comics) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises Category:Characters Category:House of Bane